Angel
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: Songfic de JLo “i, love”, oneshoot, UauniVerSo Alterno Sakuraxshaoran...que pasaria si te enamoraras..y ese alguien fuera un amor imp0sible :: TerminAda::


**"Ángel"**

De: girl-of-the-night-(sweaty

Todo en cursiva es que esta pensando

* * *

**Yo**

**Amor**

**El muchacho, lo amo mas**

**Yo**

**Amor**

**Usted y yo hemos estado alrededor del uno al otro bastante tiempo**

**Pero no pienso que usted entienda el camino que compadezco hacia usted.**

Estaba el ángel dormido...no, no podía dormir, después de todo cometía un pecado_. Nosotros los Ángeles no debemos enamorarnos de seres humanos, no debo _pensó ,pero sin darse cuenta el ángel de cabellos castaños ,de sus ojos ya hacían las lagrimas abundando, recorrieron sus exquisitas facciones de su rostro; e hicieron un camino de sus ojos hacia su boca..poco a poco esas lagrimas se fueron secando.

Se levanto y desde la nube , donde estaba ,pudo ver hacia la tierra ,sus cabellos cortos se movían ,por la culpa del viento.

La hacían ver mas hermosa, después de todo ,fue nombrada el ángel del alma mas pura y bella de los 3 cielos.

Recordar...recordar lo qué le pidieron, su mas grande error que haya cometido y que se le castigaría.

Su misión había sido ir al mundo de los terrenales ,pero en esa pequeña misión se encontró un amor, un amor imposible ,el amor de su vida...

Un terrenal ,llamado Shaoran.

**Ey amor, esto tomó un rato para mí (sí, sí)**

**Realizar(Comprender) que usted era tan ingenuo**

**Bien tal vez usted era ciego y no puede ver**

**Los sentimientos que tengo hacia usted**

**, usted no entiende**

**Las cosas que he ido a través**

**Pintar un cuadro(una imagen) perfecto solamente(justo) para usted (imaginan para usted)**

**Hasta ha dicho sus amigos, pero lo que no hará**

**Bien amor, usted tiene que saber(conocer), **

**no puedo esperar más**

Shaoran un joven de 24 años ,su misma edad en la tierra, lo conoció. Era tan bello ,incluso le podía decir una criatura preciosa, o como llamaban los mortales "Guapo"

Me encomendaron para cuidarlo ,ser su ángel de la guardia pero me volví una adicta a el se decía una y otra ves 

**Yo**

**Ame usted más que usted alguna vez sabrá(conocerá)**

**Amor**

**He estado intentando tanto para mostrarle**

**Yo**

**Lo Amó,**

**Me pregunto le gustaría una reina amar a su rey**

**Amor**

**Mi cielo, he estado tratando de mostrarle todo mi amor ...**

Tantos recuerdos en su mente, recuerdos, imágenes congeladas ..que iban y venían_ fue amor a primera vista..de eso no tengo duda pensó._

**Míreme, trate de entender que estoy aquí para usted**

**E independientemente de usted va a través cueste lo que cueste usted me pide hacer haré**

_Pero tu estas en un mundo y yo en otro. Soy el ángel Sakura ,guardiana de la Luz y esperanza; y no debo...sentir esto, ..no es correcto..es indebido..soy un ángel..no un terrenal. _

Su misión había sido sustituir a Rika "otro ángel guardián"_ Solo un día y me enamore de ti..gracias a ti e sufrido...Shaoran..TE AMO_

Y otra ves de sus ojos salieron lagrimas.

**Mirar mí amor, trato de hacerle ver (tratando de hacerle ver)**

**Esto no es fingido o hacer creer(fingir)**

**Quiero ser la mujer que usted necesita**

**Solamente(Justo) déjeme ponerse cerca de usted, tomarme en su corazón**

**Cada día le quiero cada vez más (le quiero cada vez más)**

**Nunca en mi vida era yo tan segura**

**Estos sentimientos que tengo ya no pueden hacer caso**

**Entonces amor mío solamente(justo) me avisa**

Todo que trato de decir es... 

_Si sabe Yue en la situación el la que me ayo, me mandara a la corte Se Levanto..y se dijo a ella misma "_será mejor dejar los lloriqueos"

Saco sus alas, y voló por las nubes..

_Debo hallarla ...debo hallarla su mente se decía una y otra ves.._

Ya la encontró, se poso sobre ella, ya terrizo ,corrió rápidamente y le dijo:

Rika, necesito que me sustituyas..-le dice muy apresuradamente ; casi sin aire , se veía muy agitada.

¿Perdón?-le dijo, esta la miraba con una gran duda-¿Quieres que te sustituya?-volvió a preguntar la misma cuestión que el ángel Sakura le había preguntado.

Si así es-le contesto , se oía muy segura-por favor-su voz se escuchaba esta ves en suplica.

Aquel ángel divino, que la estaba oyendo ..solamente se limito a pronunciar.

Claro Sakura ,sería un placer-cuando escucho esto su corazón dio un gran salto de alegra..pero rápidamente ,escucho...-pero...necesito que cuidar a Shaoran hoy.

No te preocupes-le dijo en cuestión de segundos, con mucha firmeza y alegría al mismo tiempo-Rika..por favor- su vos era un hilo que poco a poco se rompía-Hazme ese gran ..favor...yo lo cuido por ti...

bueno-pronuncio el ángel Rika...-Esta bien-le contesto con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Gracias, gracias gracias-decía una y otra ves..y tan alegre que estaba , la abrazo

Bien Sakura ,ahora debes irte- le decía mientras se separaba-No tarda en que Shaoran se despierte..

Si por supuesto

Voló, por los cielos rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba feliz ...¿Acaso era un pecado?

**Yo**

**Ámele más que me puedo gustar mí**

**Amor**

**Yo moriría antes de que yo le hiciera daño**

**Yo**

**Ame le gusta una mujer ama a un hombre**

**Amor**

**Cuando no hay nadie más para vivir para**

Descendió del cielo y aterrizo ,cubrió sus alas y toco el suelo terrenal, ante el ,no la vería ,solamente la sentiría.

Entonces lo vio ,acurrucado en su cama, era muy atractivo definitivamente.

Se acerco y se acostó a un lado de el, le quito unos cabellos rebeldes de sus rostro y vio esa piel que la llamaba, en especial esos labios carnosos...

Puso dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios , los acaricio lentamente y poco a poco entreabrió esa boca.

_Desearía no ser ángel ,para estar contigo..junto a ti ..._y tras este pensamiento ,dio un gran suspiro., tenia que hacerlo, pero sería un gran error..se equivocaría, pero..era inevitable...

Acorto la distancia entres sus cuerpos y labios , y pudo sentir una respiración humana cerca de sus propios labios..se sentía candente. Rozaron sus labios y Sakura puso sentir toque eléctricos en todo sus cuerpos.

Al fin pudo probar aquello que era prohibido, y lo disfrutaba ,solo era una pequeña e inocente caricia.

Se separo y vio sus facciones. Se acerco para volverlo a besar pero la alarma sonó ; haciendo que Shaoran se despertara, pero en el momento que abrió sus ojos ,Sakura se encontraba muy cerca de el, causando en ella un leve sonrojo y a laves asustándola.

**Amor mío, ya que tan mucho tiempo yo siempre trataba de mostrarle solamente(justo) cuánto me preocupo por usted**

**El muchacho, usted tuvo que saber que yo nunca podía dejarle ir**

**Gastaré(Pasaré) el resto de mi vida que trata de hacerle entender esto**

_¿Qué he hecho? pensó He besado un mortal _ella sabia que al tener contacto con un mortal seria castigada.

Se levanto Shaoran, y toco sus labios_ ¿Se había dado cuenta? _sus ojos cafés oscuros buscaron alguna explicación lógica, del porque sus labios estaban...frescos; su mirada se poso en dirección en donde estaba ella.

Ella se mostraba calmada, al fin y al cabo no la podía ver, pero en el interior se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Sakura se acerco nuevamente , como objetivo abrazarlo ; en ese momento Shaoran estaba levantándose de la cama, duro unos segundos así , y entonces comprendió.

No lo podía creer , el tiempo se había detenido en el mundo mortal, eso solo significaba una cos...la habían descubierto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Sakura ya no se encontraba en el cuarto de Shaoran si no en la corte celestial."

Como juez se hallaba Yue, el ángel del 1° cielo , de abogado , que se encontraba a su lado era querberus ángel del 2° cielo y como acusador era Spinel ángel del 3° cielo.

Sakura estaba aterra ,todo esto por un simple beso y nuevamente de sus brotaron lagrimas agrias...

Yo 

**Ámele cuando no hay más amor para dar**

**Amor**

**El bebé, siempre le querré**

**Yo**

**Ámele cuando usted se levanta contra ello todo**

**Amor**

**Seré por su lado siempre**

Sakura kinomoto-decía Yue, con superioridad-Es acusada de romper la regla 17° ,del primer párrafo ,versículo 1-3, que dice:" todo ser del mundo divino , no deberá cometer actos de amor con ningún terrenal. Si comete este acto ,será penado y se castigara cortándole las alas."-dijo finalizando

¡Es una injusticia señor!-le grito-Yo Amo a Shaoran-dijo entre lagrimas

Yue dio tres veces con su martillo, -SILENCIO-dijo –esto se va mas allá de nuestras manos Sakura..tendremos que hablar con DIOS.

La Sala quedo en el silencio completo.

**Yo**

**Amo usted, mía amor, amo usted, joven**

**Amor**

**Ame usted, mi cielo, ame usted, joven**

**Yo**

**Ame usted, mi bebé, ame usted, mi bebé**

**Amor**

**Lo amo nada mas a usted..solamente a usted.**

Los dioses la llevaron al vestíbulo de"Dios" , del creador de todo. Se abrieron las grandes puertas y se escucho una vos...

Los estaba esperando..

Entraron a aquel cuarto y Sakura noto cierta encantamiento.

Dios Eriol, hemos venido trayéndole una- empezó a decir Querverus

Ya se querverus no necesitas decirme..ya lo se- dijo.

Y salió un joven de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca. Sakura lo vio a los ojos y dijo-

Señor- se arrodilla por respeto-he pecado , he amado alguien que no es de mi especie-y empezó a llorar.

Eriol la vio con cariño ,ella que seguía de rodillas llorando y sin la vista a levantar ; no se dio cuenta de esto. Se acerco Eriol a ella, la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

No es pecado amar a alguien- le dijo con una sonrisa-ya haz sufrido suficiente , por eso, te doy la oportunidad de vivir en el mundo de los vivos- hizo una pausa para verla, y pudo notar su alegría—Pequeña Sakura...te voy a extrañar, y haz lo que tu corazón te dice.

**Yo**

**Amo usted, mía amor, amo usted, joven**

**Amor**

**Ame usted, mi cielo, ame usted, joven**

**Yo**

**Ame usted, mi bebé, ame usted, mi bebé**

**Amor**

**Lo amo nada mas a usted..solamente a usted.**

Una luz blanca la Envolvió y sus alas la protegieron..eso fue lo ultimo que recordó.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas ,abrió sus ojos y vio ante ella ,el mundo de los mortales, observo a su alrededor ,y en su cara una sonrisa se dibujo.

Corrió por todo el lugar ,las plantas verdes abundaban ; era un sueño para ella.

Tu eres el ángel que me ha cuidado estos días..

Sakura volteo rápidamente y detrás de ella , ahí estaba, su amor ,su vida...su Shaoran .Estaba apoyado en un tronco, y la miraba con lujuria.

Sakura Kinomoto- le susurro- me debes algo que hiciste- se acerco y Sakura pudo sentir algo..un cosquilleo..algo que se llama amor. La estaba besando, Shaoran profundizo mas el beso y Sakura se lo permitió.

Eres tu..- le decía entre besos –te vi en mis sueños – se acerca a su oído y le dice- la única diferencia es que este beso es mas real ..mi ángel..

**Yo solo lo amo...a Usted**

Jennifer Lopez  
I, Love

* * *

Aqui se acaba este fic..bueno es un One-Shot!espero sus reviews:

Dedicadoa a Marchi(AoMe Hisoshima)y Kris Flores ..ellas adoran a Skura y aqui esta uno peque..

Jejeje

Dejen REVIEWs


End file.
